Americans In England
by SpazticMalfoyLover
Summary: Ok people...this is a story that was posted on here before. But due to my best friend Ashley, it was deleted. So I'm posting it again. It's about the American School of Witchcraft and Wizardry being shut down, and a group of Americans attending Hogwarts n
1. Chapter 1

**Author Post-it: I don't care if don't like it, I'm just doing this as an inside joke, I mean, you'll understand it, but there's an inside joke somewhere in here you won't get . . . hehehe**

**Basically, all I did was take Harry Potter and put all these kids from my classes in 7th and 8th grade in the story plot. Isn't that cool? Also, my friends Ashley and Trixiehelped me write this, but due toAshely's lack of confidence in us, she deleted it. Well, I was going through some old stuff and found it. Now I'm gonna finish it. Muwahahaha!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, not mine, NOT MINE! Except for Draco . . . hands off, he's mine. Oh wait, no if I said that I'd get sued . . . and I only got $1.13 in my bank account . . . Just insert standard disclaimer here, and on with the story.**

**(Let's pretend its Harry's third year, so yeah, and the wizardry school in America closed, so most of the students were transferred to Europe. That explains my writer's block, so let's stick with that. Okay?! Okay then!! By the way, this is gonna be a MAJOR AU. On with the story!)**

**Chapter One _(such an original chapter title!)_**

**It was the day after break, and all of the Gryffindors were in the common room, discussing their holiday. There were lots of unfamiliar faces because of the closing of the American Wizarding School, but everyone knew someone.**

**Ron, Hermione, and Harry were sitting in the corner of the common room, Ron trying to finish the 7-page essay he needed to do for not turning in his last potions essay.**

**"Honestly, Ron. You need to do your homework when it's assigned," Hermione told him. She finished reading her book and ran upstairs to put it back in with her stuff. There was a notice on the door where the girl dorms were located. After reading it and placing her book with her stuff, Hermione walked back downstairs to tell her friends.**

**"What's wrong Hermione?" Harry asked as she entered the common room. Hermione looked at him.**

**"They're relocating me to another part of the dorms," Hermione explained before going back upstairs to pack and move her stuff.**

**Later that day, Ron was in the library by himself, struggling with his homework, while Harry went to Quidditch practice and Hermione was taking a nap. Finally done, Ron gathered all his books together and left the library.**

**"Ashley!! Where the hell are you?!" A voice called down the hallway. Ron only had a split second to react before he was tackled by someone.**

**"Ow, ow, ow!" was all Ron could say as the person quickly scrambled off of him.**

**"Oh! I'm so sorry!" the girl apologized, helping Ron of the floor. Then she bent down to pick up Ron's books and set them back in his hands.**

**"Uh, thanks," Ron told her.**

**"I'm Joslin by the way," she said as she handed him his essay he had been working on.**

**"I'm Ron," he answered.**

**"Not trying to sound rude or anything, but it looks like you need help on that," Joslin pointed out, motioning towards the essay. "Please tell me that that's all you're turning in?" she finished.**

**"Yeah well, potions isn't my best subject, so I'll just consider it finished," Ron said, trying to defend himself. Joslin smiled and took the essay.**

**"I'll help you with it if you just ask," Joslin noted. Ron looked at her.**

**"Okay. Will you help me?" Ron asked impatiently. Joslin shook her head.**

**"What's the magic word?" she asked him.**

**"Please," Ron said.**

"**Nope. It's cookie, but I'm gonna let that slide just this once," Joslin said smiling as they both head back towards the library.**

**"Where have you been Ron?" Harry asked, sitting with Hermione. Quidditch practice had been over for almost half an hour and Ron had just finished getting help from Joslin for his essay. She wasn't as smart or as serious as Hermione, but she at least got him past a paragraph. He had a full seven pages of an essay now, just enough to get a passing grade.**

**"I was in the library studying with this girl," Ron said simply.**

**"What girl?" Hermione asked. Ron flushed a light pink.**

**"Some girl that ransacked me in a hallway," Ron told them, sitting down.**

**"Well what was her name?" Harry pressured on.**

**"Joslin," Ron answered, pulling out a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans from his robe pocket and nibbling on a blue and white bean.**

**"You're kidding!" Hermione said suddenly. Ron shook his head. "She's one of my room mates," Hermione informed. "She's rather odd if you ask me, one of the Americans that transferred."**

**"Well, no one asked you and she's not odd," Ron said defensively.**

"**Ok. Ok. No need to get all 'protective' over your new girlfriend, Ron," Hermione said before going up to her dorm.**

"**She's not my girlfriend," Ron called after her, blushing a light shade of pink.**

**"So you like, rammed into this guy?" a short tanned girl asked Joslin.**

**"I didn't ram into him, he just jumped in my way," Joslin retaliated.**

**"I don't think she ran into him on accident," a caramel skinned girl with lots of braids spoke up.**

**"Yeah. Joslin, remember when you 'accidentally' bumped into that guy at Six Flags on 'accident' because he was hot," the short girl reminded. Joslin frowned.**

**"That doesn't count, you accidentally tripped and fell on 'accident' so he could catch you," Joslin pointed out.**

**"But you have a history of having 'accidents', Joslin," the girls with braids reminded.**

**"So does Ashley over here," Joslin said, jerking her thumb towards the short girl. Ashley pouted.**

**"Thanks a lot Trixie, now you got Joslin accusing me of stuff," Ashley stuck her tongue out at the girl with braids.**

**"First of all, my name is Courtney. How you got Trixie out of the name Courtney is beyond me. Second of all, Joslin does have a point," Trixie defended. The three girls quieted down as Hermione entered the room.**

**The next day, everyone was going down to breakfast. Trixie, Ashley, and Joslin all sat down at the Gryffindor table beside their friends Ronald Harris, Kevin Newsome, and Terrance Manago. The three boys were sitting with their newly found friends, the Weasley twins. They were all thinking of ways to disrupt their classes.**

**"What do we have for first class today?" Ashley asked, taking a bite of some bacon. Trixie took out her schedule.**

**"Double Potions with the Slytherins," Trixie told them.**

**"Dammit," Joslin said.**

**"You know I just don't get why -" Ashley was cut of because someone had tapped her on the shoulder. Ashley turned around. "Uh . . . um . . . h-h-hi," Ashley stuttered. Joslin and Trixie giggled as Ashley blushed bright red.**

**"Are you using the sugar? Our end of the table is all out," a tall boy with a Scottish accent explained.**

**"Uh . . . h-h-here," Ashley said, handing him the sugar with shaky hands. He thanked her and walked off. As soon as he was out of earshot, Joslin burst into a fit of laughs. Trixie smiled.**

**"Shut up," Ashley mumbled, looking down at her food, closing the subject.**

**For the rest of the time at breakfast, Joslin, Trixie, and Ashley discussed the reasons why Pepsi is better than Coke. After breakfast, they walked out of the Great Hall and made their way to the dungeons. They soon realized that they didn't know where the dungeons were, so they decided to ask for some help. Joslin had decided to ask Ron if they could walk with him so they wouldn't get lost.**

**"Hey Ron. Can we walk to class with you so we don't get lost? I still don't know where the dungeons are here," Joslin asked simply with a smile. Ashley muffled a giggle and Joslin kicked her in the leg. Ron slightly blushed. He stood there looking into space for about three minutes.**

**"Hello? Earth to Ron! Yoo-hoo!" Joslin said, waving her hand in front of his face.**

**"Maybe he's broken," Trixie suggested. Joslin shrugged and they started to walk off.**

**"Eventually we'll find the classroom," Ashley said almost too cheerfully. Ron shook his head and rushed up to Joslin and grabbed her arm, almost knocking her to the ground.**

**"I'll take you," Ron said quickly before practically dragging her down the hallway while Trixie and Ashley desperately tried to keep up.**

**After about 4 minutes of running, the four students finally reached the Potions classroom.**

**"Thanks Ron," Joslin told him, catching her breath. They had three minutes until class started. Ron was standing there with them in silence until Ashley coughed loudly. Ron took the hint and realized he was still holding Joslin's hand. He was about to let go when he heard a familiar voice.**

**"Well, well, well. Looks like Weasel has finally gotten himself a girlfriend," said the drawling voice.**

**"Sod off Malfoy! She's new and didn't know where to find the classroom," Ron said defensively, blushing for umpteenth time.**

**"What about us?" Trixie asked. Malfoy looked over at her.**

**"Uh, them too," Ron added quickly.**

**"Well where's your other friends then?" Malfoy asked.**

**"Right there!" Ron pointed behind Malfoy at Harry and Hermione walking down the hall.**

**"What are you all waiting out here for? We only have a minute until class starts!" Hermione said, actually sounding worried about being late to class. Harry rolled his eyes.**

**"What do you want mudblood? Always in everyone's business. I was just trying to have a conversation with Weasel here," Malfoy said, jerking his head towards Ron.**

**"My last name is Weasley," Ron said through clenched teeth.**

**"Same difference," Malfoy said. Just then the bell rang and they all rushed into the classroom.**

**In the classroom, Snape looked at the list of names. Then he looked at the class, then at the list again. Then he split the class up into pairs.**

**(A/N: Remember some of these kids aren't in the same year as Harry, but we put them there to make our jobs easier.)**

**"I can't believe we have to sit up here by Ronald Harris and Kevin Newsome!" Ashley complained, eyeing the two boys as she took her seat next to Joslin. "They're gonna do something stupid. I know it!"**

**"Well, at least Terrence is on the other side of the class. It would be worst if all of them got together," Joslin told Ashley as she set up the cauldron.**

**"I'd feel safer in the front of class away from them still," Ashley said, pushing the ingredients towards Joslin. "You measure, I throw it in the pot," Ashley told her. Joslin gave her a look. If looks could kill, Ashley would be dead five times before she hit the floor. "Kidding! I'm kidding!" Ashley said, only taking half of the ingredients back.**

**Across the room, Trixie looked at Seamus working. Then she cleared her throat.**

**"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Trixie asked Seamus doubtfully.**

**"Sure I do, Courtney," Seamus said, looking a bit worried. Trixie opened her mouth to speak when the cauldron exploded. There was a ringing silence until Trixie heard Ashley and Joslin laughing.**

**"Told you we'd be safer back here by Ronald and Kevin," Joslin giggled. Trixie turned red under the ash that covered her face.**

**"You said you were sure," Trixie said after Snape took 50 points from Gryffindor for the explosion and another 10 points from Gryffindor for Ashley and Joslin laughing.**

**The rest of Potions was very uneventful. Joslin was very quiet. She was obviously trying not to get in anymore trouble. When class ended, she quickly grabbed her things and quickly stormed out of the classroom, Ashley and Courtney not far behind. As soon as she was out of view of the classroom, Joslin exploded with anger.**

**"I can't believe he took points of because me laughing!" Joslin fumed. Trixie was wiping ash off of her face with her sleeve.**

**"Well, you had no right to laugh at me and Seamus," Trixie said, sounding hurt.**

**"I thought you were on our side Trixie! Right Joslin?" Ashley said, nudging Joslin. Joslin didn't answer. She was so mad that she didn't see where she was going and had yet again knocked down Ron. **

**"Oh. Sorry, Ron. I didn't see you there." Joslin apologized, helping the red head off the floor.**

**"It's ok. It didn't hurt as bad as when I was caught off guard." Ron stared at his shoes, blushing as red as his hair. Joslin gave him a weak smile and started off towards the Gryffindor Tower, apparently still upset, but calm. Ron still was staring at her while she walked off. Trixie and Ashley stood there watching the entire thing, then Trixie ran to catch up with Joslin. Ashley started to leave, and when she walked past Ron, she tapped his jaw to close his mouth, then ran to catch up with her friends.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: We're here! We're back! It's Ashlyn, Josley, and Trixie**

**to the end! That's one of the inside jokes that you wont get, but don't blame us for our stupidity, someone with a 4.0 GPA had no chance of writing this type of story. **

_Joslin_: No one likes us because we're stupid.

**_Ashley_: They're just afraid of us. They're soooooo jealous. Joslin: Yeah right. **

**_Trixie_: Yeah. You guys are kinda stupid.**

**_Joslin_: Hey! No one asked you, you…person!**

**_Ashley_: Both of you shut up and get back to thinking of ideas, my brain is asleep. **

**_Joslin:_ You're brain is always asleep. And why do we always come up with ideas, huh? **

**_Trixie_: Yeah! We're not your flunkies! **

**_Joslin_: Actually you are our flunky Trixie.**

**_Trixie_: ::cricket cricket:: I am? ::sniff sniff:**

**_Joslin_: Joke Trixie. It was just a joke.**

**_Trixie_: OHHHHHH. OK!**

**_Ashley_: Anyways, you guys have to come up with the ideas because I just put them into good words. You two do the movie; I do the special effects okay? **

**_Joslin_: Okay, whatever. **

**_Trixie_: Fine!**

**_Ashley_: Plus, the overall story was my idea and I did have a few ideas: cough cough Kevin cough cough:: **

**_Joslin_: I heard that. I told you I don't like Kevin anymore damn it! **

**_Ashley_: It's still funny.**

**_Trixie_: You two are so retarded.**

**Anywhoo, on with the story! **

Chapter Two (Such a creative title!!)

**Joslin climbed up the stairs with her two best friends behind her. She approached the portrait of the fat lady and stopped suddenly. **

"Ashley, what's the password?" Joslin asked. Ashley shrugged.

"Why are you asking me?" she questioned. "Trixie what's the password?" Ashley turned towards Trixie. Like Ashley, Trixie shrugged.

"Great! Just fabulous!" Joslin said, frustrated.

"Why don't we just--." Ashley didn't get to finish her sentence because for the second time that day, the tall boy cut her off.

"What are you guys standing out here for?" the boy asked, stepping up behind the three girls.

"Uh. . . w-we were just figuring out the p-password," Ashley said, struggling with her words.

"Its spongebob," the boy told her, and the portrait swung open.

"Oh. T-thanks," Ashley said to him, as they all entered the common room.

"Hurry up Ashley, we only have like five minutes before class starts! How could you forget your homework?" Trixie asked while Ashley practically tore the room apart.

"One minute left," Joslin pointed out. Ashley jumped up from off of the floor beside her bed holding a crumpled piece of parchment. Then the three girls bolted as fast as they could down the stairs to the  
Defense Against the Dark Arts Class.

Defense Against the Dark Arts was a lot better than Potions had been. Today they were learning how to defend themselves against Boggarts. Joslin tried to concentrate in class, but she had a strange feeling someone was watching her.

"Why don't look around the classroom to see if anyone is watching you? Duh!" Ashley said sarcastically and returned to her work when Joslin mentioned it. Joslin decided to listen to her friend's advice (for once) and took a quick glance around the classroom. Although it was a quick glance, she found her mystery stalker. Ron sat as his desk staring at her with a lovesick sort of smile. Joslin quickly turned and tapped Ashley on her shoulder.

"Ashley! Make him stop. He looks creepy like that." Joslin said, pointing towards Ron. Ashley rolled her eyes.

"He always did look creepy," she mumbled. Joslin kicked her under the table and Ashley eyes turned watery. Blinking the tears away, Ashley turned around to face Ron, who had stopped staring at Joslin and was currently talking to Harry and Hermione. Ashley turned back around.

"He's not staring at you Joslin," Ashley told her.

"Yes he was," Joslin said. Joslin looked around and saw Ron staring at her again. Joslin nudged her and Ashley turned around as well.

"Whoa, that is creepy," Ashley whispered.

"**I told you. Now make him stop."**

**She took a piece of parchment and crumpled it up and it at Ron. He kept his head down for the rest of the class after that to hide the fact that he was blushing like mad. **

"Oliver Wood," Trixie said randomly into the silence as the three friends sat on their beds in the girl's dorms.

"Huh?" Ashley asked, looking up from her magazine, confused.

"The guy your all kissy kissy goo goo over, his name is Oliver Wood," Trixie told Ashley.

"Oh, I never knew that," Ashley said, "and I'm not kissy kissy goo goo over him."

"1. You are kissy kissy goo goo over him. 2. You don't know a lot of things Ashley. Like how to deal with guys," Joslin said simply as she worked on her Charms homework.

"I can deal with guys!" Ashley defended.

"Yeah, riiiiiiiiiiiiiight," Joslin said. "H-h-h-hey, y-y-y-yeah, like, s-s-sure," Joslin stuttered, putting on a decent Ashley impression. Trixie laughed and Ashley threw her pillow at her.

"Well you're the one flirting with Ron!" Ashley blurted. Joslin had a look of shock on her face.

"I know that look. That's the look you had when I said you liked Kevin Brown," Ashley laughed. Joslin turned red.

"I don't like Kevin Brown. I told you that a million times already," Joslin said, rolling her eyes.

"What about Ron? I was talking about Ron," Ashley narrowed her eyes.

"No comment," Joslin said, finishing her homework.

Around 10 minutes to lunchtime Joslin became a little annoyed and agitated, so they decided to head down to the Great Hall. Ashley and Trixie were putting away their things, and since Joslin was finished she said that she would meet them downstairs in the common room. On her way down, she heard Ron talking to Harry.

"I don't know Harry. She makes feel…different. I'm constantly staring at her. I'm pretty sure that she doesn't like me. I shouldn't even waist my time." Ron sighed.

"Don't worry, Ron. You'll get over it. It's just hormones," Harry told him.

"I just don't know Harry. I really, really like Joslin. How do I tell her though?" After hearing Ron saying this, Joslin ran back upstairs to her dorm and told Ashley and Trixie everything she heard.

"I told you so, I told you so!" Ashley proclaimed. Trixie smiled.

"That's funny," Joslin said.

"That's obvious," Trixie added.

"That's wild!" Ashley laughed. "So ask him out."

"What?! Have you been listening to a word I said?!" Joslin exclaimed. Ashley shook her head.

"All I heard was: Blah blah blah Ron likes me blah blah blah I like him too blah blah blah," Ashley said truthfully. Joslin rolled her eyes in annoyance. Trixie looked at the clock.

Joslin threw a pillow at Ashley's head. "You need to listen once in a while." She said.

"Come on let's go down to lunch. I'm starved." Trixie announced. They left their dorm without further discussion on the matter.

On the way down to lunch, Ashley made a point of bumping into Oliver and dropping her stuff. Oliver bent down to help her.

"S-s-sorry," Ashley mumbled, bending down with Oliver to gather her stuff.

"You don't have to apologize, it was my fault I should've watched where I was going," Oliver told her. Trixie snorted.

"N-no really, it was m-my fault," Ashley blushed red.

"Don't go so hard on yourself, it was just an accident," Oliver said, standing up. He handed Ashley her notebook.

"T-thanks Oliver," Ashley said, turning to go to the Great Hall with Joslin and Trixie, both struggling not to laugh.

"That was hilarious," Joslin said, sitting down beside Ashley. Trixie sat down across from them. "H-h-hey, it w-w-was j-j-j-j-just an 'a-a- accident'," Joslin said, mimicking Ashley.

"Stick a fork in it and call yourself a baked potato," Ashley said, blushing light pink.

"Whatever," Joslin said stealing a glance down the table at Ron. She tried to ignore the fact that Ron was giving her that creepy look he gave her in DADA.

**"Whoa, he's crushed," Trixie said, noticing the direction of Joslin's gaze. **

"I have an idea! Light bulb!" Ashley said, setting her fork down. Joslin and Trixie looked at her.

"What?" Joslin asked.

"There's a Valentine's Day dance this year!!" Ashley said, clapping her hands together and sounding very proud of herself. "And it's only a few weeks until then!!"

"You are not thinking what I think you're thinking right?" Joslin asked. Ashley shrugged.

"Just a suggestion," she said as the three friends got up and started walking back to the Gryffindor common room.

**  
Meanwhile, Ron was getting advice from Harry and Hermione in the Gryffindor common room. "I think she's likes me! Can you believe it! That amazingly cool girl likes me!" Ron exclaimed nearly passing out from yelling. **

"Ron I'm very happy for you, but you have to calm down," said Harry trying to get his friend to relax. Ron had been overly excited that Joslin had looked his way at lunch.

**"If you like her so much, why don't you ask her to Valentine's Day Dance," suggested Hermione absentmindedly. **

"Yeah that might actually work," Harry said sarcastically. Ron suddenly looked worried.

"But what if she doesn't want to go with to the dance? What if she never talks to me again? I wouldn't be able to stand it!" Ron began to look pale.

"Ron, you never know until you try. Besides, I think Joslin wouldn't stop talking to you because you asked her out," Harry pointed out. Ron thought about it.

"The only reason you're saying that is because you're going with Hermione," Ron said. Harry looked shocked.

"No I'm not. And that's not he point," Harry said, him and Hermione turning red.

"Just ask her," Hermione ordered Ron. Ron sighed.

"Fine. If it will make you happy, I'll ask her," Ron said finally. "Where is she?"

**Hermione shrugged. **

"You like him Joslin. Just admit it!" Ashley said. She and Trixie had been bugging her to ask Ron to the Valentine's Day Dance.

"No and if you don't leave me alone and let me finish my Herbology homework, I'll be sure to spill all your kissy kissy goo goo feelings to Oliver," Joslin threatened. Ashley had a look of absolute horror on her face.

"You wouldn't. You can't!" Ashley said, looking up from her book.

"S-s-sure I can A-A-Ashley. Try me." Joslin said with an evil smirk.

"That's not fair," Ashley pleaded.

"Isn't that blackmail, Joslin?" Trixie asked.

"I rest my case," Ashley said, satisfied. Joslin looked at them.

"So what if it's blackmail?" she said simply as she walked towards the door.

"Don't you dare!" Ashley screeched. Joslin rolled her eyes.

"I'm not," she said, walking out the door. Ashley followed after her.

"What do you think you're doing?" Joslin asked.

"Making sure you don't do anything stupid. I have experience with these type of things," Ashley beamed. Joslin gave her a look.

"After all the guys you've been through, you're trying to give me advice, M-M-Miss S-S-S-stutter," Joslin teased.

"Whatever. Let me talk to Ron. Give me five minutes. I promise I won't make a fool out of you. Maybe then you'll have a chance of lasting longer than you and Kevin," Ashley covered her mouth when she said the last part.

"What was that?! Kevin and I never went out, I just liked him last year. That was a year ago," Joslin pointed out.

"Whatever. Let me talk to Ron," Ashley said, pushing Joslin back into the dorm and skipping downstairs to the common room.

"Okay, this is the moment," Fred said.

"The one we've all been waiting for," his twin, George added.

"Ron's going to ask out Joslin Jones," Fred continued.

"And face the most horrible rejection of his life," George finished.

"Both of you shut up. This is hard enough as it is for him" Harry said.

"They're not helping," Ron complained to Hermione. "I can't ask her."

"Why not ask Ashley or Courtney to ask her for you? They're best friends, they'll understand," Hermione suggested.

"I don't think Courtney will talk to me. And not to be mean or anything, but Ashley is sort of crazy," Ron told them.

"That's funny, I think I am too," Ashley said, popping up behind them. Ashley looked at Ron with his hand clutching his chest like he was having a heart attack. "Aww, did I scare you?"

"Uh . . . not at all," said Ron, taking his hand away from his chest quickly. "I was just…practicing my breathing."

"Uh…ooooooookkkkkkkk, anywhoo, I need to speak to Ron. . . in private," Ashley said, eyeing Harry and Hermione who were listening intently. Both disappointed, Harry and Hermione trudged off.

**A/N: I know. I know. It's crappy. But I can only do so much. We're only teenagers with no talent. R/R people!**


End file.
